


He's not mine anymore.

by IHaveAnOikawaProblem



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am Still Considering Death, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First Fanfic, Of Characters That is, The Smut is a Maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveAnOikawaProblem/pseuds/IHaveAnOikawaProblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"maybe don’t say that I’m dating Kageyama.” At this he was no longer smiling.<br/>“yeah. Sure I get it; I guess the team wouldn’t be so happy about letting a Karasuno girl hang around with us” <br/>The words sounded bitter as he let go of my arm and slowed down to a regular walking pace. Why did he suddenly seem so down? And why did I feel like I’d just kicked a puppy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The way he moved

Oikawa Tooru. The grand king. The boy who could have chosen any girl he wanted. The boy who who wanted me. It’s still so hard to believe. But it’s even harder to just let those memories fade. Because Tooru, my Tooru, isn’t mine anymore. He isn’t anyone’s.

-6 months ago-

I had found myself cheering for Aobajosai briefly in their match against our school team and felt a twang of disappointment when they were beaten by the so called ‘flightless crows’. I soon realised that this was down to the captain of the opposition’s team, Oikawa. It wasn’t only his looks and charms that drew the eye, but the way he moved and the feeling of control that radiated from him.

As I approached Tobio I could tell instantly that he was pissed, anyone would be able to from the look on his face.

“Hey (f/n)-chan. Come here a sec.”

I internally groaned as I prepared for the lecture on how I should have been cheering for my boyfriend, and not my boyfriend’s rival.

But then something happens that I was not expecting. Not in the slightest.

He pulled me into a kiss, a kiss that lasted long enough to draw the attention of his other team mates. “Thank you (f/n). Thank you for supporting us.” He then laughed as he said “even though from the way you were cheering for the other team at times… I would say you still don’t understand the rules so well.” Yeah. That’s what happened.

“Woah!! Did Kageyama just… laugh?!?” Pounding footsteps from behind indicated the appearance of Tanaka and Noya. This then sent me off in a fit of giggles and soon everyone had joined in.

Karasuno won. The flightless crows had learnt to fly once more.

~

I had half an hour to kill between the team bus leaving and my dad picking me up. Tobio was reluctant to leave but I assured him I would be careful and besides, most other teams who had had matches that day were still hanging around or having talks with their coaches. It’s not like I was alone by any means. So how the hell did that sneaky bastard manage to catch me at the only point at which there was no one to be seen?

“(l/n)-san, right?” I spun to see the setter I had admired earlier looking down at me, “I’m Oikawa, Oikawa Tooru” his grin left me a little lost for words, all I could do was blurt out my own name “but I guess you already knew that…” at this his smile grew, it was a smile that turns legs to jelly, a smile that makes hearts melt. And this boy knew exactly what he was doing.

“so (f/n)-chan, it seems as though you’re going to be left alone here for rather a while, we have room on the team bus and I’m sure the driver wouldn’t mind taking a slight detour to get you home, so what do you say?”

I was prepared to refuse the offer, but as if on cue my phone buzzed. It was my dad letting me know he would be late from work and wouldn’t be able to pick me up… It was starting to look like Oikawa Tooru was my only option.

“Oh, so maybe it would be best if you did come with us after all (f/n)-chan” he was grinning again.

It was a second before I realised he was looking down at my phone and I couldn’t stop myself from saying, “Isn’t it kinda rude to be looking at someone else’s message?”

This seemed to leave him looking pretty shocked but then he chuckled slightly as he made his apologies. This was around the time I realised I should probably take the lift.

“If the offer is still open Oikawa-kun, I think I might be needing to come on the bus with your team.”

He looked pleased as he took hold of my arm and started leading me around the corner “I’ll introduce you to the rest of the guys you’ll be spending the ride home with” he almost broke into a jog, the setter was almost pulling me along as I struggled to keep up.

“Oikawa-kun?” I stopped and he turned to look at me “maybe it would be best if you didn’t mention that I’m from Karasuno…” still smiling he nodded and turned back to start walking again but before he could I had one other request, “and maybe don’t say that I’m dating Kageyama.” At this he was no longer smiling.

“yeah. Sure I get it; I guess the team wouldn’t be so happy about letting a Karasuno girl hang around with us”

The words sounded bitter as he let go of my arm and slowed down to a regular walking pace. Why did he suddenly seem so down? And why did I feel like I’d just kicked a puppy?

I decided to let it go when he returned to his normal self once in the presence of his team mates, all of whom still seemed pretty down from their loss.

The next ten minutes went by in a whirl and I only managed to remember one or two names, before I knew it I was sitting at the back of the bus alone with Oikawa. All the sense of betrayal that had been apparent in him from earlier seemed to have disappeared, I was glad for it. We got the chance to talk properly and he turned out to be a nice guy in reality, nothing like the guy who all the girls were mad for.

Just as we were laughing together over the fact that I knew absolutely nothing about volley ball, I began to hear the whispers. The one who had been referred to as Iwa-chan was the one who kicked things off.

“I can’t believe he’s trying this old trick again… I’ve lost count of how many girls he’s invited onto the team bus”

And another of the guys.

“this one seems to be falling for it though”

A small burst of laughter.

“I must admit, he picked well this time” “yeah, I wouldn’t mind having a go at it with her”

They were turning to look at me as the murmurings continued. I began to panic until I felt the boy next to me sit up straight and rigid.

“you’re house is nearby, right (l/n)-san? This will be the easiest place to stop and I can walk you the rest of the way”

We were nowhere near my home. But I wanted to get away from everyone.

“yeah, thanks Oikawa-kun” I muttered.

As soon as we came to a stop I got off as quickly as I could. As I turned I saw that the boy behind me was full of rage and had his fists clenched until the bus finally drove away.


	2. Left standing there.

We stood there in awkward silence, neither of us wanting to break it. But I figured I should.

“you heard what they were saying…? Well... I’m flattered that you were trying this ‘trick’ on me…” my voice dripped with sarcasm “but as I said earlier, I’m dating Kageyama.”

At the mention of this he turned white as a sheet and grinded his teeth slightly.

“it’s a trick I use a lot. But not on you. You’re too good for tricks.” He wouldn’t look straight at me. “I wanted to help. To get you back home safe.” He laughed helplessly. “that’s gone to shit now, hasn’t it?”

I pulled my phone from my pocket, “I’ll just call Tobio…” Oikawa flinched at the mention of the name and snatched the device from my hand.

“no”

“no?”

“I’m walking you home.” He took my hand and started off in the opposite direction of my house.

“um… Oikawa-kun…?”

He stopped “Listen, (f/n)-chan. I know we only just met but you’re beautiful and I want to be with you. You should break up with Tobio, aren’t I the guy all the girls want?”

It came out in a rush, I knew he wasn’t just some friendly guy helping me out. And so full of himself!! ‘aren’t I the guy all the girls want?’ seriously. He’s not really making a great impression.

“I was just gonna tell you we were going in the wrong direction. But after that I think I’m better off going alone.”

And so he was left standing there.

~

I woke early to the sound of my phone buzzing.

Hinata: Hey (f/n)-chan, just a warning, Kageyama’s pretty pissed and I think he’s just gone to murder Oikawa… wouldn’t be surprised if he shows up at yours today. I’ll try and calm him down a bit!! I guess you just need some time to sort things out J

Daichi: (f/n). I’m sure nothing happened last night, but everyone thinks there’s something going on between you and Oikawa. I’m sure it’s nothing but you should explain to Kageyama.

Tsukishima: Kageyama’s looking depressed. Not that I care. But he’s a good setter, don’t put him off his game.

Noya: I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU WOULD CHEAT ON KAGEYAMA!!! AND WITH OIKAWA TOO??!! HUGE MISTAKE, TANAKA DOESN’T EVEN WANT TO TALK TO YOU.

That last one from Noya hit me hard… but I’m too mad at that bloody Trashykawa to even care.

I get dressed quickly to head straight to Tobio, he obviously had the same idea. I started running when I saw him, but he just stopped where he was. I hugged him tight when I got to him, but he didn’t lift his arms. My eyes began to water when I realised, but he didn’t shed a tear.

“T-Tobio…?”

“(f/n). Is it true?”

“no. I just needed a lift home, and then they started saying awful things, so then I got off but he came with me and then told me that he wanted me…” by this time I was all out sobbing and it was Tobio who held me tight.

I hurt him. “I’m sorry”

We went to his and spent the rest of the day watching movies on the couch.

I don’t think things are going to be the same.

~

I didn’t know you could go from liking someone enough that you can see them being a good friend, to hating their guts overnight. Seems it’s possible. Very possible.

In the next few days my setter was hanging around me much more than usual, he would stare down any guy that came close to me and would almost always have an arm around me. Tanaka and Noya would not stop apologising and begun terrorising the Aobajosai school grounds.

The more time I spent with Kageyama, the more I thought about how I should take more of an interest in volleyball, so this is how I ended up with him walking me to lessons.

This is also how I ended up running into the trash who almost ruined my relationship.

As soon as we entered the gym I was pulled right back out by my boyfriend. “you can have lessons somewhere else.”

I had already paid for these lessons, and they were non-refundable. So now I go to volleyball, with Oikawa as my coach, on the condition that Tobio would stay and watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello wonderful people who have (hopefully) been enjoying my fic!! This is the first piece of writing I have ever put out to the public so any feedback, both positive and negative, is welcomed. I have posted two chapters in a day and I'll be going back to school soon so my posting times will remain fairly irregular... I'm going to aim for a chapter a week though. Well then, I hope you continue to read and enjoy doing so!


	3. Kageyama's not here?

Oikawa didn’t so much as look at me during the first few sessions, even though I caught myself admiring his movements in the same way I had in the match that had taken place over a month ago now, I could finally feel at ease. He must know not to bother me now, right?

I genuinely believed this until that one day Tobio was too busy to come with me. “I’m sorry (f/n) Hinata really wants to uh… practise the quick, I’m pretty sure you should be ok to go on your own now though, right? That trash isn’t going to bother you, if anything he’s been actively avoiding you.”

Of course I knew he had been, but hearing it said out loud made it more real. And for whatever reason, I didn’t want it to be.

Perhaps I just liked the idea that someone could want me, there’s only ever been Kageyama, not that I don’t love him, but he’s the only one who’s ever loved me. It’s nice to know that other people are capable of doing so.

Oikawa raised his eyebrow at the fact that I walked into practise alone that day, but said nothing of it. The day carried on as normal. He still didn’t look at me, he still didn’t talk to me. I thought he was probably pretty damn embarrassed about the way he approached me that day, maybe I could have accepted an apology. I would have done. But not after what he did when everyone else had left.

He came up to me and stood much closer than felt comfortable. He smirked.

"Kageyama's not here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short one guys... Still trying to think about what's gonna be going on next. I really hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the first two, but if you didn't like them, perhaps you could leave some feedback in the comments :) As soon as I get an idea for how to continue it'll be up, thanks for the support!!


	4. What more could I say?

"Kageyama's not here?"

I felt the wall behind me, I hadn't even realised I had been backing up towards it.

"He'll be here soon, to uh, pick me up. yeah." I was never good at lying.

He made me cringe as he brushed my hair back with his hand, resting the other on the wall I was now pressed up against. "Hm.. so you broke my heart, and now you're lying? Tsk. that seems worthy of punishment." holy shit, what was this motherfucker on about? He laughed almost silently. "Don't worry (y/n) I'm not... into that. unless you want me to be" He laughed again. Louder. I gasped as I felt his hips begin to press against mine.

"He'll start to wonder, Trashykawa. He'll start to wonder where I am then he'll come and get me." It was almost as though I had to reassure myself. But he would. He Loved me. Past tense of course. 

"Text him." It was a demand. I hesitated, though went to grab my phone from my pocket, his hand was already there. He begun to type, Tobio always said I should have a password on my phone.

"My darling Tobio..." He giggled as he begun to read the rest of the message meant for Kageyama. "I will not be joining you after practise, my parents want me to have dinner with them. I will see you at school on Monday!! Kiss kiss" that sounded nothing like me. "Hm.. sounds nothing like you (f/n)-chan~!! You think I wouldn't what my love sounds like?" His love. "Don't call me that." I spat at him. I reached to grab my phone from his hand, but it was quickly moved from arms length and dangled above my head, where he began to type out the real reply. The real reply that sounded like the real me. And send.

My phone had now entered the pocket of the Seijou setter. His expression darkened. "Now (f/n)... if you want this back you're going to be a good girl... right?" He had leaned down to my hight, so I could now feel his breath on the side of my neck.

"right." What more could I say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for the lack of updates... got suspended from school so that was, interesting to say the least, but complications are over with now and hoping to get onto updating regularly ^~^ the smut may begin in the next chapter, but please bare with me... I've never written smut and have absolutely no idea how it will go :D


	5. Chapter 5

"Right." what more could I say?

Tears were welling up in my eyes. So close to falling. No, they were falling, he was blurry, yet still so damn beautiful. Maybe he was the one I wanted.

Then an expression suddenly flashed across his face. Almost remorse. But a hesitation. A loosening in his grip, I took the oppertunity to free a hand and use it to leave an angry red mark across his perfect face.

He staggered back in shock, and spoke "(y/n)..." softly. "I'm-"

I cut him off.

"A narcissistic pretty boy who can't cope with not having his own way? You certainly seem like one to me." the movement had come back to my body, so I pushed him away, as hard as I could. He didn't resist.

He instead stood frozen as I near sprinted through the door.

"...sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to all you wonderful commenters and kudos leaving people!! I know I said updates would be regular... But I'm just so busy at the moment. :/ it's doubtful that I will begin updating regularly anytime soon, but this fic shall one day be completed!! Until next time~


End file.
